1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chess football game and more particularly pertains to playing chess with points scored for the capturing of an opponents playing pieces with a chess football game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chess games is known in the prior art. More specifically, chess games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of playing varieties of the game of chess are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,152 to Curry discloses a football board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,041 to Jones et al. discloses a sports chess game apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 246,999 to Hjelmeland discloses the ornamental design for a chess football board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,215 to Gonzales discloses a football board game.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 245,718 to Maloney, II discloses the ornamental design for a hockey board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,011 to Sheridan discloses a method of playing chess football.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a chess football game for playing chess with points scored for the capturing of an opponents playing pieces.
In this respect, the chess football game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of playing chess with points scored for the capturing of an opponents playing pieces.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved chess football game which can be used for playing chess with points scored for the capturing of an opponents playing pieces. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.